Loss of Reality
by Hwa
Summary: Syaoran has always had drug problems, and now it seems like it is detiritating his existance...
1. Stoned

**Fire: Hello!!! Today marks a new beginning.**

**Kai: The beginning of you shutting up.**

**Fire: Just because your girlfriend likes someone else in this…**

**Kai: FOR THE LAST TIME!!! SAKURA ISN'T MY GIRLFRIEND!!!**

**Fire: Suuuurrrrreeee……..**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ccs, icky raves, or Stoned by Dido**

**When your Stoned Baby,**

**By Fire-chan/san/kohai**

Today was just any normal rave type party for a crack-addict such as Syaoran Li. (bet you that were a surprise!!!!) Ever since he was 13, cocaine seemed as normal as his brown hair and eyes. And now, at 25, and an excellent teacher, things haven't changed. _Who says drugs can ruin your life_? Next week he'd start teach Mathematics at Okinawa Private High.

"Hey buddy, look over at that SEXY bitch over there!" Syaoran turned to his ever-unfaithful friend Kenshin Ishida. They've been friends forever, even before he discovered crack. "Who?" he turned towards Blue-eyes and Black hair. "That brown-haired bitch over there" pointing to various people. "More specifically?" his friend was never good at holding his own in alcohol. "The one with green eyes!"

Syaoran stared. That girl looked about 17 and was dressed WAY TOO nice to be at this type of party. Even stranger, she looked pretty, not hot. "Oh well, she looks underage anyway."

So they continued partying until Syaoran noticed the girl was sleeping, kind of. Being noble, Syaoran cleared every guy in a 5 ft. radius from her and tried waking her up. "Anyone in there?" "PURPLE BUNNY!!!" she probably couldn't hold her alcohol either. "What's your address bitch?" "Oh NO YOU DIDN'T!!!! Hehehe…." So he was off.

After much difficulty, he finally found her house and ding-dong-ditched her.

**First Day of School**

Syaoran adjusted himself in his leather chair, looking at his homeroom students. One, who was tapping his desk, had blond hair and green eyes. Another, looking irritably at him…WAIT!!! Just after the tardy bell, the girl from last night appeared in the front desk reserved for the "idiot" of the class. It seemed she remembered, looking up in shock.

"Ok, what does _x_ equal in 12_x_-410_x_?" he asked and immediately chose the blond kid to answer, but not before introducing myself. "My name is Hideaki Akira, and the answer is _x_ equals negative two." All period, Hideaki was the only one who got any questions right. "Akira-san, will you please stay." "Yes sensei."

"Why aren't you in a more advanced class Akira-san?" Hideaki laughed it off. "I don't really know myself. Well, Otau-san won't pay enough for the advanced algebra class." Syaoran gasped at this. This was a well-known neighborhood for wealth. "Man, you looked as surprised as when you saw Sakura-chan!" "Sakura?" "You know the one in the 'idiot' seat." _So that's her name… _"Excuse me, I have to go do something" "Oker-Smokers, sensei!"

Syaoran ran to the alley behind the school and started to smoke his crack. _Darn! It seems like I can't help myself to crack since I saw Sakura…_This was true. He estimated he smoked 10 cigarettes of cocaine last night. "Why, hello sir?" a highly seductive voice came from behind him. He looked to see a "sluttish" looking girl with black hair and green eyes which color was familiar to snot.

Gasping in shock, he recognized her from his 5th period class, Kiyoko Kiyoshi. Ironic, how her name means clean child and purity, when she probably did "it" for a long time. While he was distracted, she came up and kissed him…

**Fire: Ok, maybe a little lame, but SO WHAT?!!!**


	2. Drunk

**Fire: MAN!!! IT'S BEEN AWHILE!!!!!**

**Nami: For not updateing for a month a guess, YOU HAVE TO PAY ME 1 MILLION BELLI!!!**

**Fire: HELL NO!!!!!!! Anyways since this is the only fic I swear frequently, I try to at least make it my best fic, NO OFFENSE JENN!!!! (listening to Just like a Pill)**

**Every Anime character in mankind: (wide-eyed)**

**Fire:Whatever, to those rats out there, I DO NOT OWN CCS OR THE SONG STONED!**

**Tomoyo: Why do you say that part about the song, you don't mention that in your fic.**

**Fire: YES I DO!!!! THE TITLE EACH CHAPTER IS THE LYRICS TO THE SONG!!! **

**And I am Drunk**

**By Fire-kohai (most likely)**

Sakura stared out the window of the lunchroom while her friend Tomoyo was chatting on and on about how she was having a fashion show this weekend. Ever since last night she felt, empty, ever since she met Li-Sensei, she hasn't felt…anything…

Syaoran blushed furiously until he realized he didn't have fifth period yet, and the slut of a girl disappeared. _WHAT THE FUCK?!!!!_ He thought and realized and he decided it was time to go to the Teachers' Lounge.

On his way there he saw Hideaki again. "HIYA LI-SENSEI!!!!!! WANNA EAT LUNCH WITH SAKURA AND ME?!!!!" his attitude seemed even more cheerful than when he saw him in homeroom. "No thank you…" Syaoran walked away…

"Hey guys guess what?!!! I think Li-sensei is a crack addict!!!!" besides Sakura and Tomoyo, Keiko Shiro was there too. Keiko was more like Hideaki's best friend then Sakura's and Tomoyo's. "Who the fuck are you talking about?!" she whispered violently, her brown hair with red highlights shook furiously, her red (SORRY JENN!!) eyes gleaming with curiosity. Since Keiko had a more advanced class, she didn't know what he was talking about.

"He's our homeroom teacher" and Tomoyo and Sakura nodded in agreement. "Why would you think a respectable member of the community would be taking coke?!" she said in shock. "Symptoms of cocaine appear in posture as well as behavior. Even if his behavior is in check, his posture may be out of whack, so to speak." He said sounding like a genius.

"I think so too!" everyone turned to face Sakura, whom was blushing. "I went to a Night Club last night and I saw him sniffing some eating some white powder with his drink, BUT IT MAY JUST BE SALT!!!" she said the last part regretting what she said before. "No, not unless he was having a martini (XD!!!!!!!)." Keiko got up from her seat and pointed a finger at Hideaki. "YOU STEREOTYPICAL BASTARD!!!!!!!" she yelled this time, so everyone in the cafeteria heard and turned to look at her. She blushed and sat down, the conversation at the table was cut short after that…

Syaoran was in the Teachers' Lounge thinking about his hallucination of a girl. _WHAT DOES IT MEAN?!!!_ Just then the bell rang signaling 5th period to start. _SHIT! THAT GIRL BETTER NOT HAVE REALLY EXISTED!!!!_

Unfortunately, she did exist, and she was a real bitch! When the students took a test to review what they know by heart, things seemed good, until Syaoran found a picture of her full-frontally naked in her test. "Uggggghhhhh………" he groaned at the thought of teaching her for a whole year.

Finally, school ended and everyone got out in a rush to have fun wherever they were going to. Syaoran drove his sleek dark green Honda out of the school parking lot and noticed a lot of kids being picked up. Keiko's mom picked her up in a mini-van that seemed a black color. Everyone else got picked up in mini-vans except for Hideaki.

Unlike all the other kids at this school, Hideaki was there on full schlorship. Unfortunatly, the scholarship only reached a certain extent, therefore leaving him with classes that were just too easy. Hideaki was riding on what seemed to be roller-skate shoes with his leather messenger bag (YOU BETTER KNOW WHAT I AM TALKING ABOUT!) and a solemn smile on his face.

Syaoran had sympathy for Hideaki, and decided to make a silent vow to help him out as much as he could. As soon as Syaoran got home he got out of his school clothes and changed into clubbing clothes. He called up Kenshin and they went to the same club as last night.

Syaoran stood in the same spot he stood last night. He looked at Kenshin. "Hey buddy, look over at that SEXY bitch over there!" Kenshin said and Syaoran realized in shock that everything was EXACTLY THE same as last night. _Then that means…_ Sakura took her que and before she could drink Syaoran dragged her out of the club. "WHAT THE FUCK GOING ON!!!" he yelled to himself.

TBC!!!!

**Fire: There, THIS BETTER BE LONG! OH, REVIEW PLEASE!!! I FEED OFF OF THEM!!!!!!**


End file.
